Gift wrapping generally refers to enveloping a gift with some kind of wrapping paper. Such wrapping paper is typically provided in the form of a sheet of material on which decorative patterns are imprinted. Although the existing wrapping paper is satisfactory to a certain degree, there remains room for improvement.